


Divine

by arabmorgan



Series: Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: Tony brings flowers for Loki after his concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm at it again. Correct me if I'm wrong, but concerts in Madison Square Garden are a big thing, right?
> 
> A fill for [this prompt](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/151229105892/prompt-music-producer-tony-fucks-his-singer-loki):
>
>> Music producer Tony fucks his singer Loki through his post-concert high. 

He all but floated down the hallway, flashing a dazed grin at everyone who passed him by, accepting their congratulatory words with as much humility as he could muster.

Even the sight of Tony Stark standing in his dressing room, an oversized bouquet of flowers in his hands, wasn’t enough to dampen his mood.

Shutting the door behind him, Loki gave the man an arch smile. “What an unexpected surprise,” he said snidely, although not untruthfully. “I thought you would be too busy to attend an event like this.”

Stepping carefully around the intruder, he made a show of peering fixedly at himself in the mirror, taking in the shine reflecting off his dilated pupils, the unconscious upward tilt of his lips, the minute beads of sweat beginning to form along his hairline.

“Oh, come on!” He watched as the reflection of Tony began to approach, hardly reacting to the friendly clap on his shoulder. “An event like _this_? You sold out Madison Square Garden, and you think I wouldn’t show up?”

_Madison Square Garden._

Loki turned to face the shorter man, unable to stop his smile from widening, almost preening at the pride that was clearly evident in Tony’s voice. The cheers, the screams, the _fans_ – they were all one thing, but Tony was another.

They’d fought tooth and nail over his career for _years_ , but Tony had also fought tooth and nail _for_ his career more times than he cared to admit.

“Is this your way of admitting that I was right all along?” he asked smoothly, taking a step closer, knowing that Tony _hated_ feeling dwarfed and taking pleasure in doing just that anyway.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, I admit, Ragnarok is a doozy of a song, but just imagine Avengers as the lead single! Imagine the _impact_ , the –”

“Oh, do shut up, Tony.” Loki waved a dismissive hand, his smile all teeth. “I would thank you not to ruin my night any further.”

“What is the _point_ ,” the shorter man demanded, settling into his all too familiar refrain, “of having a music producer if you’re not going to _listen_ to any of my advice?”

Loki eyed him sideways, then abruptly took hold of Tony’s tie and tugged him closer. “I do take your advice on alcohol,” he pointed out, and then he cracked an amused smirk. “And really, a suit, Tony? I can hardly believe you wore a suit to a concert. To _my_ concert.”

Tony’s brows raised, brown eyes unfazed. “Well, if you think I’m overdressed…” He pulled out of Loki’s grip, thrust the bouquet into the startled singer’s hands, and promptly shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto the back of a chair with studied ease. The tie soon went the same way, at which Loki felt a momentary pang of regret.

Spreading his arms, he grinned at Loki, wide and playful. “That’s for you, by the way,” he added somewhat needlessly, gesturing at the flowers. “ _Madison Square Garden_. Always knew you had it in you.”

The roaring in Loki’s ears returned, the same euphoria that had seized hold of him as he walked off stage to a wave of shrill screams. Pleading for him to return, to give them more, to let them love him more.

The flowers went rolling onto the table as he surged forward, pushing Tony the few feet back into the wall, bending to attack the other man’s lips with his own. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of Tony’s shirt even as he felt the other man begin to respond with encouraging enthusiasm.

He ran his hands down Tony’s chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his touch and grinning against the hot mouth licking and sucking at him. Lightly, he tweaked one of Tony’s nipples, running his finger around it before pinching at it again. Tony groaned, and he felt the shudder all the way through his chest.

He only pulled away when he felt Tony begin to pull at his top, mumbling an annoyed “ _Wait_ ,” and beginning to undress on his own. “The costume department will throw a fit if I ruin these.”

“Do you even know how _hot_ you look? And you’re not even _trying_ to do a striptease.”

He tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he set his costume aside with care, but something about the wide-eyed admiration all over Tony’s face made his mouth go inexplicably dry.

“Kiss me,” he ordered, and immediately Tony was pressed up against him, struggling to hop out of his tailored pants even as their mouths locked hungrily, his tongue exploring Tony’s mouth with a strange mix of leisurely ferocity.

Somehow, he found himself being pressed backwards until he bumped into his dressing table. He reached back, twisting around to sweep the surface clear before he sat back on it, only turning back with a cut-off grunt at the sudden sharp sensation of teeth against his right nipple.

Tony’s gaze flicked upwards, his grin wicked, as he continued to lavish Loki’s chest with attention.

“You taste very salty,” the shorter man commented, sounding amused.

Loki snorted. “It was hot onstage. Perspiration happens,” he said dryly, tipping his head back against the mirror with a shuddering sigh as he felt his cock brush up against Tony’s chest, leaving glistening streaks wherever their skin met.

Tony trailed his way down Loki’s stomach until his cock was right by the man’s face, hard and aching. Taking the head in his mouth, Tony gave it a couple of half-hearted swirls with his tongue, forcing a low moan out of Loki’s throat.

“Got any lube?” Tony asked, pulling back, his eyes so dark that Loki could almost see himself reflected in their depths.

“Good idea,” he rasped, and he was startled at how rough his own voice sounded. “Let’s skip the rest of the foreplay.”

“Lube,” Tony repeated, ripping into a condom packet stowed away in his discarded pants and rolling it onto himself.

Loki stared at him blankly, and the two of them locked eyes for an endless moment.

Tony’s shoulders slumped. “ _Really_?” he whined.

Loki’s lips quirked in amusement as he stroked himself thoughtlessly – and then it hit him.

“Fridge,” he said imperiously, pointing to the mini-fridge in the corner, ignoring the scowl Tony shot his way.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” the producer complained, the moment he opened the mini-fridge. “Who the hell eats _non-flavoured_ yoghurt?”

Loki grimaced. “I have an appearance to maintain. Shut up.”

But Tony was already ripping the top off a cup, dipping his fingers with unnecessary excitement into the thick white gunk as he returned to Loki’s side.

“This is _awesome_ ,” he said, pressing his fingers against Loki’s ass.

Loki hissed, clenching involuntarily at the sudden, unfamiliar chill before forcing himself to relax. “Hurry up,” he muttered, hand still wrapped around his own cock as he tried to stop himself from upping the pace.

“ _Yes_ , your highness,” Tony murmured, pushing Loki’s legs up and baring his hole further, fingers slow and probing.

He gave a low whine as he felt Tony’s cock pushing into him, stretching him slowly, the slight sting mitigated by the unnaturally low temperature inside him. Tony filled him slowly, one hand reaching out to press at his lips, and obediently, Loki licked them clean of yoghurt, finger by finger.

“ _Tony_ ,” he moaned, as he felt Tony begin to move within him, the makeshift lube working perfectly. He could feel the slick glide of every inch of Tony’s cock, feel his skin heating wherever the man held him tight.

“You like this, don’t you?” Tony sighed, his voice thrumming with pleasure. “You like to be loved, you like to be _worshipped_.” He felt soft kisses being peppered all over his abdomen, and his knuckles tightened convulsively on the edge of the table.

“You love it when they chant your name. You love knowing they would do anything for you. They would _kneel_ for you, if you asked them to.”

All he’d had to do was stand there; he had roused them with an action, silenced them with another.

 “They would,” he agreed hoarsely, eyes tight shut, the swelling noise of the crowd, larger than any he had ever performed for, playing in his mind again. The way they had risen up for _him_ , a single lone figure on the stage.

“This is your success, _your_ triumph,” Tony whispered, his words coming in broken-up phrases now as he began to pant, thrusting harder into Loki, his grip bruising.

Tony’s voice was like honey to his ears, and his cock pulsed with every word.

“Doesn’t,” Tony snarled, slamming into Loki, his hips moving fast and erratically, “that – make you feel – like – a _god_?”

A loud cry escaped him, and he felt his release splatter against his own skin, his head jerking forward and then falling back against the mirror with a _thunk_.

Tony let out an unintelligible noise at that and found his own climax, pushing deep into Loki where he could feel the other man’s heartbeat throbbing inside him.

He watched with a heavy-lidded gaze as Tony slid out of him slowly, looking as satisfied as Loki felt, and tossed the knotted up condom into the bin.

“What the hell was that?” he muttered, eyeing the other man narrowly.

Tony glanced at him quizzically for a moment, before a smirk that Loki was convinced had been stolen from him crept across his face.

“You’re always different after shows – almost _high_ , you know. Just thought that it was something you’d like to hear,” he said nonchalantly. “Didn’t know you’d like it _that_ much though.”

“Shut up,” Loki grumbled, hoisting himself upright.

Tony met his gaze, expression suddenly serious.

“So,” he said, brown eyes glinting, “want to share some yoghurt, your highness?”


End file.
